Troublemaker
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Red nunca había tenido problemas para entender a su rival, al menos hasta el momento en que aparecieron esas dos cosas suavecitas en su pecho y algo más desapareció de su cuerpo. [Fem! Green] [Propaganda para ¡Este cuerpo no es mío! Del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.]
1. Hormonas

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Propaganda para ¡Este cuerpo no es mío! Del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, es el reto del mes por si quieren darse una vuelta aun hay tiempo *-*

**Advertencias: **OoC, creo. Basado en el juego después de HG & SS, pero dejé a Red con el cabello del color de la primera generación. Fem!Green ;D

* * *

トウコ

_"No creo que en este mundo haya un amor que no sea complicado"__  
_

トウコ

El adolescente pateó distraídamente la piedra que acababa de asomarse en su camino, provocando un movimiento en ella que no hizo nada por mejorar su inexpresivo rostro. Incluso el pequeño pokémon amarillo andando a su lado mantuvo su gesto impasible ante aquello; cómo sí la piedrecilla no existiera siendo difícilmente un estorbo para ambos.

El moreno no necesitó más que un asentimiento de cabeza para que su inseparable amigo saltara a su hombro sin dificultad y a pesar del peso del pokémon; el muchacho se sentía completamente a gusto con él, sin mencionar el hecho de que tenían que apurar el paso para llegar a ciudad Viridian donde su antiguo rival y ahora líder de gimnasio había desaparecido durante varios días seguidos.

Sus ojos negros vigilaron el paisaje con el fin de evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios, podría haber usado vuelo; pero había pasado tanto tiempo en las montañas que cambiar su panorama no estaba nada mal.

En cuanto divisó el gimnasio también logró ver a una chica sobre un pelirrojo intentando captar alguna señal de vida del interior por una de las ventanas del gimnasio.

—Kotone— dijo sin levantar o cambiar su tono de voz, la chica de coletas dio un giro rápido de su torso ocasionando que el chico sobre el que estaba se tambaleara levemente.

—¡Red! —Antes de que la chiquilla se matara, el pelirrojo -que no era otro más que Silver- la bajó con rudeza.

—Idiota— gruñó cruzando los brazos con mala cara.

—¿Viniste a ver a Green? —Kotone lo ignoró acercándose hasta su mayor ejemplo a seguir -a pesar de que lo había derrotado hace un tiempo atrás- con los ojos marrones brillando de admiración—. Si es así, él no abrirá.

Red miró a la pareja largo y tendido sin decir palabra alguna, la chica acostumbrada a ello sólo le dedicó una sonrisa que al moreno le dio la imagen mental de un pequeño Growlithe moviéndole la cola, nada parecido a la mirada de odio del pelirrojo que parecía un Houndour a punto de desgarrar su garganta.

Palmeó la cabeza con el sombrero blanco en un gesto que pedía el no preocuparse por el líder del gimnasio.

—Puedes irte—dijo esbozando una de sus muy escasas sonrisas a pesar de sólo ser un pequeño cambio de expresión—, si sucede algo te llamaré.

Silver fue rápido para apartar a Kotone de las garras de Red, los ojos grises prometiendo una lenta tortura si volvía a tocarla con tanta familiaridad. Las mejillas rojas de Pikachu brillaron con electricidad, pero su entrenador lo detuvo antes de que atacara.

—Me encargaré.

—¡De acuerdo! Entonces háblame si ocurre algo —Kotone jaló a Silver para con ella dedicándole una radiante sonrisa, que el adolescente evitó con rapidez.

Ni bien los había perdido de vista, Red pateó la puerta principal sin la menor consideración partiendo las bisagras debido a la fuerza que empleo -y porque Green se quejaba constantemente de lo viejas que eran-. Pikachu se internó en la oscuridad empezando a buscar alguna señal de que el amigo de su entrenador no fuera un cadáver putrefacto o algo similar.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— una voz aguda fue lo primero que Red escuchó antes de que su visión fuera obstruida por un pañuelo con fuerza.

Red se quedó sin mover un músculo, oliendo el característico perfume de su rival aunque había algo extraño en el tono de su voz. Estiró uno de sus brazos hasta palpar algo suavecito y obtener un manotazo por parte del chico.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Maldita sea, regresa a tu montaña— Green gruñó alejándose hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la casa que había construido en la parte trasera del gimnasio.

Cuando se sintió seguro se dejó caer en la cama individual soltando un suspiro, ni bien había enterrado la cara en la almohada la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de su rival con el pañuelo deslizándose muy sensualmente por su cara.

Las mejillas de Green enrojecieron ante sus propios pensamientos ocultando aquello por lo que había pasado los últimos días como ermitaño encerrado en su preciado gimnasio.

Antes de que moviera un músculo se vio apresado contra la cama en tanto los ojos negros perforaban sus ojos verdes con algo que Green no supo identificar. Y de un momento a otro sus recién adquiridos senos se vieron siendo tocados -por segunda ocasión- por Red.

—Tienes...

—¡TETAS! Si tengo tetas—el grito quedo en su garganta siendo transformado en un chillido agudo cuando la mano de Red se posó entre sus piernas—¡¿qué estás haciendo maldito pervertido de mierda?!

—Eres una chica.

Sin emoción alguna Red se levantó dándole la espalda, Green cruzó los brazos sobre su abultado pecho sintiendo sus mejillas calientes ante las obvias reacciones de su nuevo cuerpo.

—Es culpa de Bill—gruñó recogiendo su largo cabello en una cola de caballo mientras se levantaba para poner más distancia con Red—, mi abuelo me mandó a buscarlo y cuando llegue caí en una de sus máquinas; el resultado es este y por el momento no puedo regresar a lo que era.

Los ojos negros viajaron por el cuerpo femenino sin la menor emoción o reproche, como si le fuera indiferente cualquier cosa relacionada con Green, aquella frialdad lastimó el corazón del líder del gimnasio haciéndolo ir hasta la puerta para abrirla.

—Vete.—gruñó con la cabeza baja sintiendo como sus emociones se desbordaban dentro de él, su masculinidad siendo aplastada con cada segundo que pasaba—, sino quieres que patee tu trasero de aquí a tu montaña largarte de una maldita vez.

Red miró a Pikachu esperando por el fuera del gimnasio así que se encaminó para el lugar, cuando pasó cerca de Green el cuerpo de la ahora chica se estremeció con violencia y si pensarlo la empujó a la pared a la vez que capturaba sus labios en menos de un segundo.

Y después, como si aquello no hubiera pasado se alejó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Green se dejó caer sobre su trasero tocando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo las lágrimas escocer sus ojos y la rabia acumulándose en su pecho.

—¡Eres un maldito idiota! —gritó abriendo la puerta, pero no había nadie ahí que pudiera escucharlo, Green talló sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas de impotencia—, no juegues conmigo Red.

Se dejó caer en la cama cerrando los ojos, no era un secreto que desde que había iniciado su viaje lo único que había en su mente era Red, ese chiquillo alegre que desde su infancia había considerado su rival y que en algún momento de su viaje había empezado a ver con otros ojos. Y no se consideraba gay, bueno, tal vez solo un poco pero nunca se había sentido atraído como para con Red.

Y eso lo tenía hasta los huevos u ovarios, como fuera. No quería sentirse así, sobre todo por la personalidad tan antipática que Red había desarrollado en los últimos años y lo hacía sentirse como una mierda.

Malditas hormonas que estudiaron arte dramático.

Green arrojó la almohada lejos de él dándose la vuelta para dormir un poco, la cabeza estaba doliéndole y por recomendación de Bill no tomaba nada a la espera de que eso fuera un indicio de que su cambio estaría próximo.

トウコ

Red divisó el gimnasio a lo lejos debatiendo el si debía regresar o no, Green se había molestado con él y no era para menos, pero necesitaba comprobar que realmente fuera una chica.

Para su propia consternación, a pesar de que su cuerpo había reaccionado al cambio -de manera demasiado entusiasta que hasta dolía-, una parte de él esperaba al Green gruñón versión masculina.

Al carajo todo, caminó la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta y al abrirla en su expresión siempre en blanco se dibujó una sonrisa genuina llena de calor. Se acercó sin hacer el menor ruido hasta lograr hincarse para ver el rostro dormido de la chica; sus labios rosas estaban entre abiertos dejando que la respiración se colará por ellos mientras que su apenas hecha coleta estaba completamente desecha y unos cuantos nudos eran apreciables en su cabello; su cintura fina donde la desacomodada camisa dejaba apreciar su pequeño ombligo y las tentadoras piernas eran enmarcadas por un pequeño short. Pero sobre todo, lo que más llamaba su atención era el enorme pecho que adornaba el cuerpo de Green.

—Sobrevivirías a la caída de un edificio.

—Eso es estúpido— los párpados se abrieron para revelar esos iris verdes que a Red tantas emociones le causaban.

Green no estaba dormido cuando el ex campeón había entrado y a pesar de sentir su corazón a punto de quebrar sus costillas se había obligado a mantener su postura de muerto cuando lo sintió observarlo.

Los labios de Red se posaron suavemente en los suyos en un pequeño roce que inmediatamente terminó.

—Quiero besarte.

—No lo digas después de hacerlo —las mejillas de Green enrojecieron mientras fruncía los labios. Red lo miró con sus ojos negros como obsidianas y sin pensarlo se colocó de nuevo sobre Green, pero esta vez mirándolo directamente mientras se acercaba para capturar por tercera ocasión sus labios.

Los lamió y acarició con la lengua pidiendo permiso para poder entrar a su boca; cuando Green lo permitió ambas lenguas se entrelazaron como si se fundieran en un abrazo de amantes llenos de pasión.

La chica gimió estremeciéndose ante el contacto y cuando las manos del chico acariciaron su abdomen su pecho se elevó con brusquedad. Sin embargo, Red se alejó dándole la espalda.

—Mal.

Green apretó los puños desviando la mirada.

—¿Está mal esto? A mí me parece que lo estas disfrutando—gruñó jalando a Red para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, revelando la respuesta de su cuerpo ante los besos. —Hipócrita mentiroso.

Green lamió el cuello masculino sin contemplación, obteniendo a cambio un estremecimiento de Red y el que sus mejillas enrojecieran fuertemente, apretando la colcha entre sus manos. No contento con eso, el líder del gimnasio agarró ambas manos de Red colocándolas en sus senos que sobresalían de su prisión.

Ambas miradas se encontraron en una batalla silenciosa donde el moreno llevaba una gran ventaja al no tener expresión alguna, la chica se rindió bajando de Red para acostarse a un lado.

—Eres un idiota. —gruñó la chica con rencor en la voz—, a pesar de tener una erección de ese tamaño te muestras tan frío.

—Es sólo porque a pesar de saber que eres tú—Red miró al techo cuando contestó, echando una mirada de reojo hacia su acompañante—, una parte de mi se resiste a la idea de hacer esto contigo como una chica.

Green se dio la vuelta ante sus palabras y Red aprovecho para picar con uno de sus dedos los senos frente a él.

—Lo que quiero decir es que prefiero ver tu pene a esto.

El de ojos verdes sintió sus mejillas explotar con un rojo intenso tres grados más altos que las mejillas de un Pikachu.

—¡Puedes ser menos directo! —casi gritó escondiendo la cara de los ojos negros, pero Red inmediatamente le hizo mirarlo.

—Quiero tener sexo contigo—sentenció sin el menor tacto—, quiero lamer cada parte de tu cuerpo y que metas tu pene en mí.

El líder de gimnasio casi hiperventiló al escucharlo, pero fue la sonrisa que el chico le dedicó la que definitivamente lo hizo perder la cordura. Balbuceó un sin fin de cosas sin sentido, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y cuando Red volvió a besarlo suavemente un suspiro murió en su garganta haciendo que sus brazos se aferraran al cuello masculino.

—Sumiso.

—Cállate, son las hormonas.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	2. Extra

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Extra inspirado en mi preciosa uke Al :3 porque sabes que Red quiere algo más que la salchicha en su pan xddd

**Advertencias: **Igual que antes, más un montón de corazones gay :3

* * *

トウコ

_"Hace tiempo conquisté todos los rincones de tu corazón y quise demostrarte que no habían limites para el amor"__  
_

トウコ

Green contó mentalmente hasta tres tratando de serenar su temperamento y no mandar a la mierda al chico frente a él, la silla rechinó bajo suyo y un gruñido salió de entre sus dientes apretados.

—Aún tienes eso—Red pinchó sus senos con aburrimiento para después mirar sin pudor alguna la entrepierna de la aún chica; quien le apartó la cara con las manos.

—¡¿Es que sólo te interesa mi pene?!—explotó tomándolo de la camisa, completamente molesta porque en lo único que Red pensaba era eso.

Y no es que no compartieran otras cosas juntos; la última semana el ex campeón había permanecido a su lado intentando que no se sintiera solo. Habían visto una gran cantidad de películas que ni en sus más locos suyos Green sería capaz de ver, también habían combatido y entrenando como en los viejos tiempos.

No es que fuera un sentimental, bueno las dos últimas semanas lo había sido pero eso no significaba que empezaba a creer que Red cambiaría su manera de ser por él, o que habían empezado una relación. Green era consciente de eso pero todavía así había una parte pequeñísima que deseaba que el moreno lo abrazara sin pensar en si tenía tetas o pene.

«Creo que me llegará la regla», se golpeó mentalmente dejado al motivo de su enojo de lado mientras caminaba hasta entrar al gimnasio; sus Pokémon estaban entrenando con los de Red con fuerza para intentar mejora su resistencia a las debilidades de tipo.

Pasó de largo llamando la atención de todos, pero ninguno se movió de su lugar, sabían muy bien que su entrenador no consideraría bueno que abandonaran su entrenamiento.

Red sólo soltó un suspiro cuando lo vio marcharse, según Bill el efecto pasaría en unos días más y estaba esperando por ello para declarar sus sentimientos; pero Green se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Las chicas eran complicadas como la muerte.

Pikachu salió en ese momento completamente alarmado, haciendo que su entrenador apurara el paso para ver a Green tirado en el piso.

Los párpados se movieron con dificultad para revelar los orbes verdes, parpadeó confundido mirando el techo de su habitación, volteó el rostro para encontrar a Red dormido con sólo los brazos y el rostro apoyados en la cama; mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba en el suelo como si lo hubiera estado observando dormir.

Se incorporó lentamente aunque aquello no evitó un mareo que lo hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir sus manos se dirigieron a su pecho donde el par de senos que habían sido su compañía habían desaparecido y su mejor amigo había regresado.

Estaba por despertar a Red cuando un pequeño suspiro por su parte lo detuvo, los labios delgados temblaron para abrirse despacio.

El moreno murmuró unas cuantas palabras todavía adormilado. Green desvío la mirada y después de unos segundos despeinó suavemente el cabello negro sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho.

—Eres un idiota.—Habló levantándose para acomodar a Red en la cama y hacer lo mismo cuando se aseguró que estaba dormido todavía.

Lo sabía, ninguno de los dos era bueno con las palabras; pero el nivel de Red para demostrar sus sentimientos lo hacía ser directo y ahorrarse palabras innecesarias así que no esperaba una confesión de primera clase; las acciones valían mucho para él. Green lo tenía en claro, pero su parte femenina había montado todo un espectáculo como sí aquel puñado de palabras fuera la llave para abrir esa parte de su alma que pocos conocían. El ex campeón no sólo quería su cuerpo, quería que el líder del gimnasio fuera capaz de aceptarse en su totalidad para que pudiera aceptarlo a él sin arrepentirse después; era algo que sólo Red haría.

Lo abrazó por la espalda cerrando sus ojos, pero se tensó en menos de un milisegundo cuando sintió el trasero de Red frotarse contra él.

—Maldito caliente—le gruñó al aún dormido entrenador.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
